The present invention relates to techniques for reproducing information recorded on a recording medium and, in particular, to a technique for reproducing image information, sound information and the like recorded on a recording medium.
Optical disks, represented by the so-called DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), have become widely popular. High quality images and sound can be recorded on these optical disks. Thus, optical disks are widely available with a variety of contents such as movies and TV programs recorded thereon.
By the way, the content of a TV program series or a movie series is sometimes released as successive separate DVDs with the same title.
In addition, such successive DVDs with the same title are often released as the so-called DVD box containing a plurality of DVDs. A DVD box sometimes comes with a special DVD where bonus images are recorded as a supplement in addition to DVDs where main contents are recorded respectively.